Rituals
by Tearlit
Summary: A series detailing the growth of Amon and Robin's relationship while they are on the run.
1. 100 Strokes

Disclaimer - I don't own WHR or any of it's characters.

A/N - This is my attempt at something a little less angsty, however that may not be true on all chapters. Some of these will be drabbles or double drabbles and others will be a bit longer. These don't go in a day to day order either, some will be weeks ahead of the previous chapter. However they will be chronological.

* * *

Robin was brushing her hair again. Every night without fail she took it down, shook it out and pulled the heavy brush through it – one hundred strokes per side. It didn't matter how late they arrived or how long she had been without sleep. It was always the same.

Her face was pale and drawn now, eyes half closed, posture slumped as if she were already defeated. Still, her arm moved purposefully, up and down, pulling the bristles through her golden locks.

"Why do you do it?" he asked.

"It's normal," she murmured.

It made him tired just watching her.


	2. Comfort

* * *

Disclaimer - Not mine!

A/N - Here is part 2! Enjoy? Review!

* * *

It was the lack of motion that drew his attention.

Robin sat on the bed, one side of her hair still up, brush clutched in her hands. She stared dejectedly at it and Amon noticed with shock that tears dripped silently from her eyes.

_Perhaps I've been pushing her too hard… _

He approached and pulled the brush from her fingers – she looked up, eyes jaded and hopeless. Amon sat behind her and clumsily took down the rest of her hair. He gently untangled it and, sweeping half of it over her shoulder, slowly and methodically began brushing it. He did the other side next, and, on impulse, ran his fingers through it.

She leaned back slightly, entire posture changing – he realized this was the most relaxed he had seen her in months.

He shifted to lean against the headboard, puling Robin into his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

_What are you doing, Amon?_

Her breath caught.

He started to release her. However, when their eyes met, hers were slightly less sorrowful.

"Thank you," she breathed, relaxing against him and closing her eyes.

Amon pressed a kiss to the top of her head, permitting himself a small smile.


	3. Compassion

Disclaimer - Not mine.

A/N - This is Robin's repsonse to part 2. Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know!

* * *

Robin clutched the hairbrush tightly, willing her hands to move up, unclasp her hair, and brush it out like she always did. She was bone weary from constant stress, worry and only having gotten an hour of sleep in the last forty-eight hours. She could not sleep until she brushed her hair and she couldn't find the strength to raise the brush until she had slept. It was an impossible dilemma.

Tears dripped down her face and she couldn't even lift her hands to wipe them away. She prayed silently that Amon didn't notice; she didn't want him to see how weak she was.

The witch didn't realize he had moved until his hands were there, taking the brush. Her eyes grew wide as he sat behind her, undoing her hair with awkward movements, and began brushing it out. Her surprise began to fade and she felt herself relaxing. She counted silently, when she got to two hundred it was suddenly his fingers in her hair, trailing gently over her scalp and she leaned toward him without thinking.

Before she knew what was happening she was being pulled onto his lap and his arms were snaking around her.

Her breath caught and she gazed up into his eyes, almost frantic to discern meaning from this new action, yet certain she would see nothing. However, there was something there, just under the surface, was that…compassion?

She whispered a thank you and relaxed in his embrace, closing her eyes.

She felt his lips press against her hair and she smiled softly.

_Perhaps he cares more than I realized…_


	4. Dilemma

Disclaimer - Alas, it is not mine.

* * *

Amon glowered at the wall, literally biting his tongue to keep from snapping at his young charge. She apparently had decided that brushing her hair obsessively was not enough. No, now she had to _sing_ while doing it.

It was not unpleasant; he simply wanted to sit in silence. However she had not seemed so cheerful in…well, he could not remember the last time.

"Amon?"

"Yes?"

He glanced over, surprised to find a blush coloring her cheeks.

"Would you like me to brush your hair?"

He blinked.

"No."

"All right."

Amon returned to his brooding, realizing suddenly that something had changed - the singing had stopped.


	5. Silence

Disclaimer- Not mine!

A/N - Who knew I could write so much about hair brushing? This follows just after the previous chapter!

* * *

Amon looked over at the girl who was now sitting rather dejectedly on the bed, hair hanging like a silk curtain around her face. He sighed.

_It's better to not encourage her affections._

However, he could not deny that he wanted to.

"Robin…"

He rose and moved to stand in front of her. _What am I doing?_

"Yes?" she replied.

He remained silent.

She stared at him, clearly confused at his behavior.

"It's late. You should sleep."

"Oh, all right."

Before he could think better of it, his hand reached out, fingers trailing slowly down her cheek.

_Sleep well, Robin. _


	6. Missing

Disclaimer - Alas they are not mine. I just take them out for a friendly stroll.

A/N - Thanks to teenelizabeth for constant encouragement and wonderful reviews!

* * *

Amon watched her in silent amusement. She had unpacked every item in her small bag and shaken it out, before shaking the bag and peering into it several times as if whatever she was searching for would magically appear. She was now eyeing his bag furtively. He did not speak until she opened the zipper.

"Robin, _what_ are you doing?"

"It's gone!" she announced anxiously as she shook out one of his shirts.

Sighing in annoyance, he moved to the bed and pulled his bag out of her reach, however, not before she had snagged a pair of his pants. She was now checking the pockets. He grabbed her wrists in one hand and jerked the pants forcibly away from her with the other.

"What is gone?" he asked coldly.

"My hairbrush."

"And why would it be with my things?"

"Because it's not with mine!"

"Oh, yes, that makes so much sense," he replied, releasing her.

"Please check!" she pleaded.

He glared at her coldly but she did not back down. Lips pulling down into a grim line, he quickly pulled everything from his bag and then shook it out too.

"There. Happy?"

"No, but thank you."

"Here, use this." He tossed her a comb.

She glared at it before shoving everything back in her bag, throwing herself onto the bed, and putting her back to him.

He stared at her still form in annoyance. _Women!_


	7. Found

Disclaimer – not mine

A/N – This will be the last chapter for now that is fully focused on the hairbrush. It may crop up again later.

* * *

Robin had been in a bad temper all day. Amon watched out of the corner of his eye as she sat on her bed, tugging his comb through her hair. There were no two hundred strokes tonight – only the removal of tangles before she slammed the comb down on the nightstand and threw herself angrily under the sheet.

He was not accustomed to this side of her – this silent fuming and blatant disgust for a comb that he found more than satisfactory.

_How can one be so attached to an inanimate object? _

He quietly rose and put on his coat before slipping out into the night...

Amon made certain to be awake before Robin the next morning. He waited and watched silently as she purposefully avoided looking at the nightstand until she had gotten dressed and was ready to style her hair. Her eyes lit up when, instead of finding the comb there, she found a new hairbrush.

She gasped and turned to him then, beaming. "Thank you, Amon!" she cried, clutching her new brush in both hands. "Do I have time to…?"

"Go ahead."

He smiled as she began happily brushing out her hair, one hundred strokes per side.


	8. Safe

* * *

Dislcaimer - I do not own it.

A/N - Let me know what you think...

* * *

Amon stiffened, sitting upright in the chair he had been dozing in, sleep-muddled eyes searching the room.

"Robin…" he rasped, lurching to his feet, and calling her name a bit louder.

Her head appeared over the edge of the bed where it appeared she had been kneeling in prayer.

"Robin, you're safe…" he whispered, moving closer to her.

"You were dreaming, Amon."

"I wasn't asleep."

"You fell asleep as soon as you sat down. It was only a dream," she murmured.

Her eyes widened as he knelt in front of her, placing a hand to her cheek

"Amon?" she whispered.

The hand on her face slipped back to tangle in her hair and he pulled her closer, staring deep into her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as his other hand trailed down her back.

"Amon…" she breathed, breath puffing up into his face.

He closed the scant distance between them and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly, as he had wanted to do for weeks. After a few moments he pulled back, carefully disentangling his hand from her hair.

He stood and strode purposefully from the room; Robin stared after him, fingertips pressed to her lips.


	9. Epiphany

Disclaimer - It isn't mine. Alas.

A/N - Let me know what you think!

* * *

Amon sat in the darkness brooding silently. He had always known that some time down the road Robin would lose control, and he would kill her. That was when he was aloof, when she was merely his charge, a ward that was given to him by Headquarters.

Now she was more than that and he had no idea how it had happened. He only knew that when the time came to pull the trigger he would not be able to do it. He could not look into those emerald eyes and take her away.

_God help me – I love her. _


	10. Dreams

Disclaimer - Not mine

* * *

He woke to the sounds of Robin sobbing quietly – it was muffled by something and he was instantly on alert. Amon quickly swept the room for intruders but detected no one. He silently crept over to her and knelt at the head of her bed; the young woman was curled up, a pillow pressed to her mouth, tears streaming from tightly closed eyes.

"Robin?" he asked, gently touching her hand where it clutched the pillow.

Her eyes snapped open and she moved the pillow so she could murmur, "I didn't mean to wake you, Amon. I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Robin," he demanded.

"It was just…a dream," she choked out.

"Dreams can't hurt you."

"It wasn't me that was hurt. I…I killed you." She closed her eyes again, visibly ashamed.

"You can't control your dreams, Robin."

"What if it comes true?"

"It won't."

She looked at him with such a level of trust that it almost made him uncomfortable.

"Thank you, for believing in me."

He nodded, entwining his fingers with hers.

"Goodnight, Robin."

He watched as her eyes drifted shut, knowing he should pull away but he didn't want to. He didn't want to at all.


	11. Faulty Judgement

Disclaimer - Still don't own it, sorry.

A/N - Thanks to teenelizabeth for this idea and all chapters that may follow along the same lines!

* * *

Amon sipped the scotch slowly, savoring the way it slid over his tongue, burning slightly.

"Amon?"

"Yes?"

"Could I have some?"

He scrutinized Robin for a moment before rising and pouring her a glass. She took it and sniffed it delicately before taking a sip. Her green eyes widened and she coughed a bit.

"If you don't want it I'll drink it."

He suppressed a smirk as she clutched it tightly. "I want it."

He took another sip as she downed the liquid and asked for more. His eyes narrowed and, against his better judgment, he poured her another glass.


	12. Intoxication

Disclaimer - Not mine.

A/N - This follows immediately after the previous chapter. Thanks again to teenelizabeth! Check her out - she's amazing. This one is quite longer than the others, the characters ran away with this one. Let me know what you think! (And the rating changed to M for this chapter for safety.)

* * *

Amon sighed inwardly. _Why did I give her alcohol?_

Not only had she insisted upon stripping down to her slip because she was hot, now she was stretched out on _his_ bed, looking quite delectable. The one thing that kept him in check was her sporadic giggling. He shifted a few inches away yet again, refusing to move from his bed just because she was there.

Robin rolled onto her back, still staring at him, and began giggling again.

"What now?" he snapped.

"Nothing," she whispered, clamping a hand over her mouth.

His lips thinned into a grim line and he closed his eyes, downing the rest of his drink in one gulp before sitting the glass on the bedside table. The bed shifted and his eyes flashed open – Robin had risen to her knees and now was staring at him from less than a foot away.

_Get up, Amon._

But he didn't.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking," she murmured, swaying slightly on her knees. Before he knew what was happening, she was straddling his lap, arms wrapped around his neck, gazing at him with unmasked devotion in her eyes.

"Robin," he choked out.

She leaned forward until her lips were barely a centimeter from his.

"Robin, you're drunk."

She pressed her lips clumsily to his, and though his alcohol muddled brain screamed at him to push her away, he did not. The man continued to kiss her as she wrapped her legs tightly around him. He snaked his arms around her, kissing her roughly. Robin shoved his shirt up, trailing her fingers up and down his back. She moaned softly as his hands trailed down her sides, across her hips and down her bare thighs.

The young woman broke the kiss and scooted back a bit on his lap, tugging at his shirt until he allowed her to slip it over his head. She began tugging at her slip, but he grabbed her wrists in one hand and pushed her back onto the mattress, leaning over her. He trailed kisses down her pale throat and along the neckline of her slip, releasing her hands so he could explore her body once more. He moved back up to capture her lips with his and her fingers ran hesitantly across his stomach. However, when she attempted to unbutton his pants he came to his senses, pulling away from her.

Amon stared at Robin, lying there with her slip pushed nearly to her waist and the most vulnerable expression in her wide green eyes, and sighed. He tugged her slip down to her knees and stretched out next to her, gently stroking her cheek with his fingertips.

"Amon?" she asked, clearly hurt.

"You're drunk, Robin."

"So are you," she replied, words slurring slightly. She slid closer to him, running a hand up his chest. He quickly grabbed it.

"Not tonight, Robin."

"Later, then?" Luckily, the giggling was back, reminding him why he had to stop.

He pulled her close so that her back was pressed against his chest, plainly ignoring her question. Amon wrapped an arm around her waist and softly kissed her hair. Quickly her breathing turned soft and even and he knew she was asleep.

He stood, fully intending to place her in her own bed, but, on second thought slid the sleeping girl under his blanket. He extinguished the lamps and slipped in beside her, curling her close once more.

"I love you, Robin," he whispered into the darkness, knowing she could not hear him.


	13. Aftermath

Disclaimer - Not mine.

A/N - Thanks again to teenelizabeth for this plot line. This follows just after the previous 2 chapters.

* * *

When Robin woke the first thing she was aware of was the headache trying to split her skull in two. The second thing she was aware of was someone pressed tightly to the front of her body. Her eyes flew open and she looked down. _Amon?_

He was curled up with his face pressed to her chest, one pale arm thrown across her waist. _He looks so peaceful…_

She frantically tried to remember the previous night, and as the memories came slowly back to her, she flushed red. _Did we…?_

As she stared down at him, his gray eyes blinked open and the neutral mask rushed back all too quickly as he realized she was awake and looking at him. He pulled away, removing himself from the bed and putting his back to her.

Her face felt as if it were on fire as she grabbed her bag and scurried into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.


	14. Aftermath II

Disclaimer - Still not mine.

A/N - Wow...14 chapters...I'm on a roll. This is exactly 300 words, thus I have dubbed it...Triple Drabble! Hahahaa. Ok, I'm kind of unsure about some of it so let me know what you think!

* * *

When Amon woke the first thing he became aware of was that he was still wrapped around Robin, head pressed to her chest. The second thing he was aware of was that she was awake, staring down at him with a look of shock, embarrassment and, just under the surface, fear. He bolted from the bed, mortified to the point of anger by his vulnerability in those moments.

As the bathroom door clicked shut, Amon cursed softly, his hands balled into fists. _What was I thinking? Letting things go so far… She's too…_A thousand adjectives rolled through his mind.

_Besides, she's a craft user - if nothing else keeps me away that should. _

He realized that, somehow, it didn't matter anymore. He wanted her, craft and all, but… he had seen the look on her face, the fear that she tried to hide.

_She would never want to be with me. I've sworn to kill her. Hell, I've tried to in the past. Robin was simply drunk and confused and probably thinks I took advantage of her._

_Didn't you?_

He cursed again, slamming one fist into the wall. Then the look of pure adoration that he had seen in her eyes came to mind, along with the fact that the first time he kissed her she had not pushed him away. Then the fact remained that last night _she_ had kissed _him _first. _Could she possibly…? _

Amon closed his eyes, recalling how it had felt to curl up beside her, how incredibly _right_ it seemed. She offered him a measure of comfort he was not accustomed to. He had been with many women over the years, but it had been no more than fulfilling a need. There was no cuddling, no looks of adoration…no love. But now…now everything was changed.


	15. Hangover

Disclaimer - Not...mine!

A/N - Oo it's an actual drabble again! Yay! This is still following immediately after the previous ones. Thanks still goes to teenelizabeth for plot inspiration. Review please!

* * *

Robin finally emerged from the bathroom, covered from neck to ankle in her voluminous dress. Amon was nowhere to be seen; she sighed in relief before shutting the blinds, effectively bathing the room in twilight. She sank onto her bed, laying her pounding head on the pillow and praying she would not be forced to move for several hours.

The door opened and Amon came in, not even sparing her a glance. The stiff way he held himself showed he was livid. Memories of the previous night assaulted her and tears came unbidden to her eyes.

_What have I done?_


	16. Failed Questions

* * *

Disclaimer - I don't own WHR.

A/N - Still continuing right after the last one...

* * *

Robin woke hours later to find Amon staring at her from his bed. She flushed and just barely resisted the urge to cover her head with a pillow.

"There's food on the table."

She rose slowly and retrieved the carton, bringing it back to her bed and beginning to nibble at it.

"Amon?"

"Yes?" he snapped, pulling several items from his bag.

"Never mind," she squeaked.

His eyes narrowed as she returned to her food. He laid out the items on his bed, then pulled out his gun, and commenced to clean it.

"Amon?"

He looked up expectantly. Her green eyes grew wide as she saw the gun in his hands and words seemed to fail her.

"What is it, Robin?" he asked again, clearly annoyed.

"I…you…I mean…last night….did we…" Her eyes remained trained on the gun and she could not get a full sentence out.

He sighed as she gave up once more, and groaned audibly when she grabbed her carton of food and practically ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.


	17. Confrontation

Disclaimer - I own it not.

A/N - Here is yet another installment...have fun!

* * *

Amon had finished cleaning and putting away his gun when the bathroom door finally opened, revealing Robin. She stood at the foot of his bed, watching him quietly.

"Amon?"

"Yes?" he asked.

She was silent.

"What, Robin?" he growled.

"Amon, are…are we lovers?"

He took in a sharp breath at her words, eyebrows rising slightly.

_What in the… That's what's troubling her? She thought…_

"No, Robin, we are not lovers."

"Oh! I thought, from this morning…with me in your bed and you so close…I-I couldn't remember everything from the night before," she whispered, staring resolutely at her feet.

He stood and moved toward her, tipping her chin up to look at him. "Things went too far. I apologize."

"Why did you…I mean why didn't you…" she turned away, cheeks brighter red than he had ever seen.

"What do you remember?"

"Kissing and…things. Why did you let me…?"

"A man has needs," he responded cryptically.

"Then why did you stop?"

"You were drunk."

She paused for a moment.

"Why did we sleep in the same bed?"

It was his turn to be silent.

She turned to face him. "Amon?"

He turned away. "I wanted to hold you. After the way you were behaving, I did not think you would mind. Being that close was a…comfort." Each word sounded as if he had to force them from his throat.

"I…it…it was nice, it just startled me is all. To wake up in your arms without a memory of how I got there. I still don't understand though…"

"Understand what?" he snapped, turning to face her with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Why you wanted to hold me. Why you even stopped at all. I don't see why you would care if I were intoxicated or not."

"Damn it, Robin!"

He looked angrier than she had ever seen him, but she persisted.

"Amon, please…"

"Drop it. Now," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Why, Amon? I just want to understand why!"

"Because I love you!"

Robin was still staring open-mouthed at the place where he had been standing when the door slammed shut behind him.


	18. Consequences

Disclaimer - I own it not.

A/N - And here is my favorite chapter thus far... Oh and thanks to teenelizabeth for help in the previous chapter...yes I am too lazy to edit it in there. Review? Please? Thank you!

* * *

Amon entered the room at 4am to find Robin awake and sitting on her bed, presumably waiting on him.

"Amon? Did you mean what you said? Do you love me?" she asked as soon as he had closed the door behind him.

"Yes."

She smiled at him, however it faded as he stalked over to the bed, grabbing her roughly by the arm. Amon yanked the young woman forward until she was forced to stare into his eyes.

"It changes nothing," he whispered harshly, holding her suspended in the air.

"What?" she whispered.

"You are still a craft user. One day it will consume you, and you will harm innocents. On that day I will kill you."

He saw a great sadness grow in her eyes as his own turned harsh and calculating. In a flash the barrel of his gun was pressed firmly against her temple – a soft cry escaped her.

"Why should I wait? Preventative measures save everyone trouble." He ground the gun against her flesh and she whimpered. "One bullet in your brain and no innocent human ever has to be harmed.

"Amon, please!"

Cold eyes met terrified ones and he knew she could see his next move – surprisingly enough she failed to retaliate.

Amon pulled the trigger.

The gun clicked.

"Empty," he hissed. The blood had fled from her face and he could see tears welling up in her eyes. "For now. But it won't always be."

He pulled the gun away and roughly shoved her backwards to land on the bed, turning his back so she would not see the pain in his eyes.

Amon fell asleep to the sound of Robin sobbing into her pillow.


	19. Almost Regret

Disclaimer - I don't own it.

A/N - Thanks to everyone who has added this to their alerts or favorites! Thanks also to Teenelizabeth, for being my most faithful reviewer ever! (And an awesome friend. )

* * *

Amon woke to find Robin standing at the window. Upon getting a clear look at her he winced – her skin was pale as death, eyes swollen and bloodshot, and there, just on her temple, was a nasty looking bruise so dark it was nearly black.

Remorse struck him instantly and, before he could stop himself, he moved and touched her shoulder. "Robin…"

She flinched, pulling silently away from him. Her green eyes were more sorrowful than he had ever seen.

An apology danced on his lips, but then he recalled why he had pushed her away, so it died there, before it was ever uttered.


	20. Decimated

Disclaimer - Not mine.

A/N - Thanks once again to everyone who has been following this and leaving me reviews! The Muse and I appreciate you all!

* * *

There was no easy rapport between them anymore. Robin kept her distance, both physically and emotionally. It had been weeks since she had voluntarily spoken to Amon, since she had even _looked_ at him without being prompted. It was driving him mad.

_This is what you wanted, so why aren't you happy? _

He knew the answer and fought it with everything he had.

_She is not for you. She can't be._

He stared at her sleeping form and longed to take her in his arms as he had before, but he had ruined everything with one pull of the trigger.


	21. Apology

Disclaimer - I don't own it.

A/N - Please review!

* * *

Robin brushed her hair mechanically, taking no pleasure from it.

_I was a fool for thinking, even for a few hours, that there could be something between us._

"Robin?"

She did not acknowledge him.

"Robin, I'm…sorry. What I did…it was out of line."

"There's no need for an apology. You simply reminded me that any feelings I had for you were inappropriate. It can be easy to forget that the only reason you are here with me is to protect humanity when I lose control. Thank you for the reminder."

"Robin…" he whispered.

She laid the brush aside prematurely and curled up, cold and lonely, with her back to him.


	22. Rejection

* * *

Disclaimer - Not mine.

A/N - Well here is finally the next chapter. I apologize to those of you who read the previous Chapter 22 before I removed it. I did not like the direction it was taking the story, so it had to go. Thanks to Teenelizabeth & Mycha for invaluable input!

* * *

Robin woke to Amon staring intently at her; she blushed and averted her eyes.

"That's not the only reason," he announced without preamble.

The young woman looked at him.

"I am here for more than to protect humanity if you lose control."

Her eyes widened at his use of if, not when, but she said nothing.

"Robin…"

Gray eyes held only pain, and the look he gave her was more open than any she had ever had from him. In return, she gave back the blank mask that he normally wore so well.

Amon sighed, eyes closing, and turned away.


	23. Pain

Disclaimer - Not mine.

* * *

Robin sat in the darkness listening to the steady sounds of Amon's breathing. She wanted more than anything to curl up in his bed, hold him close, and erase the pain she had seen in his eyes. A tear trailed slowly down her cheek and she sighed softly.

_I hate hurting him…_

Amon lay in the darkness, keeping his breathing even so Robin would think him asleep. He wanted to hold her and apologize, to erase the part of him she had taken on and give her back herself.

_She would withdraw even more. I hate how much I've hurt her…_


	24. Midnight Conversations

Disclaimer - Not mine!

A/N - Well this one is much longer than intended at almost 400 words... oh well. The characterization gave me a fit! So let me know what you think. Any critique is welcome.

* * *

Amon snapped awake to near darkness and the shine of a pair of eyes close to his own. His arm whipped out and grabbed the intruder, only to produce a familiar gasp.

"Robin, what are you doing?" he growled.

"Nothing…I…"

She tried to pull away, but he held her there.

"Stop struggling."

She glared at him, but obeyed. He sat up, pulling her to sit facing him on the bed, while keeping a firm grip on her arm.

"Amon…" she cried, tugging against his grasp.

"No. No more hiding or dismissals, Robin. I have something to say and you _will_ listen."

She sighed but ceased her attempt to break free.

He leaned until his forehead was touching hers and met her green eyes with his gray ones. "I love you," he choked out.

"No gun this time?" she whispered harshly and he flinched.

"No, that was a mistake. I do love you. I wanted…" He pulled back slightly, looking away.

"Yes?"

"I want you," he whispered, locking gazes with her.

"Then why did you push me away?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I was…afraid," he forced out through gritted teeth. His eyes closed and he massaged his forehead with his fingertips. "Afraid to let you close enough to hurt me. Afraid of losing you the way I lost my mother."

"Amon…?"

"Also…I'm too old for you. Too harsh…cold…. calculating, too... everything. You need someone younger, who shares your love of life. You deserve someone better."

"There is only you, Amon. I love you."

"I know. I pushed you away; I scared you to protect us both. If you…If I have to keep my promise – if I have to kill you…"

"What made you change your mind?"

"I missed you." He paused and took a deep breath. "You showed me…I understand how I hurt you and I shouldn't have done that. You have enough pain without me adding to it. Robin, please…forgive me?"

A tear slipped down her cheek and she nodded, reaching out and grasping his fingers in her own.


	25. Content

Disclaimer - Not mine!

A/N - And now...for the last chapter! There will be a sequel called Borrowed Time, for any who are interested. Now...make my day, review!

* * *

Robin was brushing her hair again. It didn't matter how late they arrived - it was always the same.

Amon sat beside her on the double bed, and, when she had finished, he turned off the lamp and pulled her to rest in his arms. He swept her hair back, tangling his fingers in it and kissing her softly. The young woman pressed close to him, sighing peacefully.

"I love you, Amon."

"I love you, too, Robin."

He held her close as she fell asleep, pressing a light kiss to her brow.

_How could I have been afraid of this? _


End file.
